In general, a dispenser accommodating cosmetics or other gel type contents is configured to discharge them through a discharge outlet which is protruded in the lateral direction, if a user operates a pumping button provided at the upper portion of the dispenser.
FIG. 1 shows structure of a conventional dispenser. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional dispenser includes: a container 1 accommodating certain contents; a cylinder 3 which is combined on top of the container by the medium of a support 2 and communicates from the inner space of the container 1; a piston 4 which ascends and descends in the inside of the cylinder 3; a pumping button 5 which is combined at the upper portion of the support 2 and drives the piston 4 to ascend and descend; and an elastic unit 6 which is interposed between the pumping button 5 and the support 2. The pumping button 5 includes a nozzle 7 which communicates from the cylinder 3. The nozzle 7 is formed to protrude in one direction of the pumping button 5. An inhale inlet 8 through which the contents are inhaled and a check valve 9 are provided at the bottom of the cylinder 3 and a stem 10 is installed between the piston 4 and the pumping button 5 as a connection tube.
In the case of the dispenser of the above-described structure, for convenience in use, the nozzle 7 of the pumping button 5 is protruded toward the lateral direction of the container 1 as illustrated in FIG. 1. However, in the case that the nozzle 7 is protruded excessively toward the lateral direction of the container 1, there arise problems that it is difficult to keep the dispenser in custody and that the nozzle may be broken. Therefore, most of the dispensers have a pumping button whose outer diameter is smaller than that of the container 1, respectively, in which the nozzle 7 is protruded so as not to get out of the outer diameter of the container 1 from the lateral direction of the pumping button 5. In addition, the dispenser further includes an over-cap 11 that covers the pumping button 5 and the nozzle 7 in order to prevent the pumping button 5 from mis-operating when the dispenser is not in use.
However, since the nozzle 7 is protruded in a very short length in the lateral direction of the pumping button 5 in the case of the dispenser of the above-described structure, it is inconvenient for user to receive and use contents from the tip of the nozzle 7. In addition, since an ascending and descending section should be ensured for the pumping button 5, and the over-cap 11 should be additionally mounted in the case of the dispenser of the above-described structure, there are several problems that size of the dispenser becomes larger, it is burdensome to detach and attach the over-cap 11 from and to the dispenser, and the over-cap 11 may be easily lost due to frequent detachment and attachment of the over-cap 11.